Los héroes de Azeroth
by ScapinJunior
Summary: Mi primera de muchas historias. Trata sobre un grupo de amigos que tienen que salvar Azeroth y encerrar a los Dioses Antiguos, pero para ello necesitarán volverse más fuertes luchando contra los peligros que les esperan fuera de Ventormenta.
-¡Venga! ¡Despertad escoria!- Gritaba un orco mientras golpeaba la jaula donde había 3 criaturas, una de ellas era un oso panda, la segunda era enano pero la tercera parecía un elfo de la noche...

-Ohh no estamos en Durotar- Exclamó el enano.

-Seguro que ahora somos la cena de sus lobos- Añadió el panda.

-Por cierto soy Velen Barbabronce , hijo del famoso explorador Brann Barbabronce. ¿Te suena verdad?- Preguntó el enano.

-Mmmm…¿Perteneció a la Liga de los Expedicionarios, no?- Saltó preguntando el elfo.

-Si, él y su equipo consiguieron El Bastón de los Orígenes.- Respondió Velen

Hubo una pausa, todos se miraron.

-Bueno señores, creo que es mejor que nos dejemos de cháchara y busquemos una forma de salir de esta jaula- Dijo el panda.

-Tengo una idea, podríamos intentar salir cuando el sol se ponga.- Añadió el enano.

-Muy bien, esperaremos a que el sol se ponga y saldremos de aquí, pero… ¿a dónde vamos a ir?- Preguntó el elfo.

-Ya sé, podríamos ir a la ciudad de Ventormenta… ahí tengo un par de contactos -Respondió el panda muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Pero…tienes alguna idea de como cruzar el inmenso mar que hay hasta llegar a Ventormenta?-Añadió el enano preocupado.

Tu dejamelo a mi, tranquilo. Lo primero es salir de esta jaula y saber donde estamos.- Dijo el panda mirando a su alrededor.

-A juzgar por los orcos que pasan creo que estamos en la provincia de Durotar, en un campamento orco.- Respondió de inmediato el elfo.

Al caer la noche los orcos se habían dormido y solo quedaban un par despiertos haciendo la guardia.

-Vale vamos a ver como salimos de aquí- Dijo el panda.

Y de pronto este saca un cuchillo hecho de huesos de su bolsa. Al hacer esto el enano mira extrañado al elfo, y este pregunta:

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? Me parece muy extraño que un panda tenga un cuchillo tan raro.

-Puede que se lo haya cogido prestado prestado a un orco que pasaba por aquí…

-Cada minuto que paso a tu lado me doy cuenta que eres muy listo, y yo que pensaba que los pandarian solo comíais y bebíais- Añadió el enano…

-Pues te equivocas…- Respondió con un tono más borde de lo habitual…

El panda consiguió abrir la jaula y al salir un ogro les vio pero el enano le dejó k.o de un puñetazo.

-Tenemos que dirigirnos al norte de Mulgore, a la Cima del Trueno allí tengo dos amigos que nos podrán llevar a Ventormenta fácilmente.- Añadió el panda -Por cierto soy Yi, nieto del Eremita Cho-

Encantado de conocerte yo soy Zendarion Brisaveloz, primo de La Dama Oscura o Sylvanas Brisaveloz...

Después de las presentaciones el enano cogió un martillo y una armadura, el panda cogió su gorro y su bastón de bambú, el elfo consiguió robar un arco y unos cuchillos de la armería, cogieron previsiones se pusieron en marcha.

Dos días más tarde llegaron a la Cima del Trueno y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a los contactos de Yi, llamados Kalendak y Gloosmuth, dos tauren, el primero era blanco como la nieve y el segundo tenía un pelaje tan oscuro como el carbón. Buscando por todo el pueblo al final les encontró bebiendo y festejando en la taberna.

-¡Gloosmuth, Kalendak acercaos…!- Gritó Yi – Os presento a Velen Barbabronce y a Zendarion Brisaveloz.

-¡Heey que pasaaa!-Gritó Gloosmuth.

-Disculpad a mi hermano se comporta como un maleducado cuando bebe- Se disculpó Kalendak.

-Sed bienvenidos a nuestra aldea- dijo Gloosmuth -Dejadme que os invite a un trago.

-¡Ehh Heind!-Llamó al tabernero -Ponle un trago a mis nuevos amigos… es más…

¡YO INVITO A ESTA RONDA!

Yo y Kalendak se sentaron en una mesa aparte a hablar sobre el plan.

-Vale Kalendak, el Rey Varian Wrynn me encomendó una misión, destruir a Ragnarok… Se que puede parecer un suicidio pero al menos lo tengo que intentar o Azeroth desaparecerá, pensarás que es una locura y entiendo que no te apuntes pero necesito que me consigas una montura para ir a la ciudad de Ventormenta- Dijo el panda.

-¿Una montura? Mejor que sean tres- Dijeron a coro el enano y el elfo…

-Tranquilo Yi te conseguiré cinco monturas- Le respondió Kalendak.

-O es que acaso te pensabas ir sin nosotros, pilliiin- Añadió el borracho.

-Pues…no hay nada más que decir, pongámonos manos a la obra- dijo Yi.


End file.
